


We Go Up

by keroberos



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, SO MUCH FLUFF, aged up johnyong, high school markhyuck, johnhyuck, johnyong are hyucks DADS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroberos/pseuds/keroberos
Summary: Donghyuck sneaks out of his house the night before his high school graduation. His dads are not pleased.or Johnny and Taeyong are Hyuck's dads and they Love their baby boy !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!  
> so this is my first chaptered fic and i'm really excited to get it finished!! i rly love this entire concept of johnhyuck as a family it makes my Heart Worm :,-(  
> i'm going to be switching between johnny and hyuck's POV with each chapter and i'll let yall know when i feel like it's close to the end!!!

Johnny jerks awake to the sound of their dog, Kenta, barking wildly down the hall. He shoves Taeyong’s shoulder lightly, albeit uselessly, considering how heavily his husband sleeps. Kenta’s barking shows no sign of letting up as Johnny rubs the sleep from his eyes and checks the time on his phone: _1:27AM_. He throws off the duvet and groggily heads for the door.  
  
“Mrph- babe?”  
  
“Baby, hey, go back to sleep,” Johnny whispers, “I think Kenta has to use the potty or something.”  
  
“M’Kay,” Taeyong all but murmurs into the pillow and falls right back to sleep.  
  
Johnny chuckles fondly. Being married for ten years hadn’t dulled the love they feel for each other one bit; being domestic suits Johnny far more than he expected it would.  
  
He still looks back on the early days of their relationship and smiles- they had met in college at a mutual friend’s Halloween party. Johnny had dressed up in this awful vampire costume (the term costume being used loosely). And then Taeyong walked in with his kitty ears, a tail, and little whiskers and nose drawn on his face while dressed in a bodysuit. Johnny spent the rest of the night building up his courage to approach this “sexy fuckin’ cat boy,” but in the end it was Taeyong who made the first move.  
  
“Your costume was really shit, babe,” Taeyong likes to remind him every chance he gets, “I still don’t get how you thought curtains could make a good vampire cape.”  
  
Johnny huffs dejectedly, “Hey, you made out with curtain vampire, what does that say about you?”  
  
“That I took pity on you?” And he’s all smiles as he peppers his husband with kisses.  
  
~~~  
  
Once Johnny reaches the kitchen Kenta barrels forward, tail wagging and ears flopping. He flips on the kitchen light surveying the dogs water bowl, noting its fullness, and looking around for anything else that might be amiss. Everything is silent, cloaked in the glow of the late hour. The dishes from dinner are still sitting on the drying rack from earlier, mail litters the cluttered side table, Donghyuck’s backpack is slung across one of the dining room chairs; everything is fine.  
  
“Do you need to go out, K?” He asks, motioning to the sliding door. Kenta eagerly follows and rushes outside into the night. He heads towards the back gate and starts barking again but gives up after a while to chase a new scent.  
  
Johnny heads inside while he waits on him to finish his business. He grabs a glass of water and leans against the counter, a deep yawn escaping him. His eyes catch the colorful drawing on the fridge their son had made when he was still in pre-school, and he reminds himself to make sure Donghyuck’s asleep before going back to his room. He knows it’s highly unlikely, given that tomorrow is such a big day and his son was never one for getting his full eight hours, but it was his nagging dad duty to pop in and at least try.  
  
It’s still hard to believe their little boy is graduating high school.  
  
~~~

  


Donghyuck was only six months old when they had adopted him; A tiny, chubby bundle with curly brown hair and rosy pink cheeks. Taeyong was beside himself with joy as he held their son for the first time, his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
He cooed, stroking the soft baby skin, “Hey there, little guy. It’s me, your daddy.” He motioned, “Babe, come say hello.”  
  
Nervously, Johnny crossed the room, squatting down to his son’s level. The idea that this fragile, perfect little humans’ life now depended on him was an all-encompassing fear; Johnny ran through all the ways he could fuck this up. His heartbeat quickened as he felt the oncoming panic attack, letting the thoughts consume him- staring at his new son, those innocent, brown eyes-  
  
A hand rested on his shoulder, “You can do this, Johnny. We can do this.” He looked up into Taeyong’s eyes, filled with warmth and reassurance. Johnny was sure his boyfriend had super powers because he could talk him down from anything, no matter how far his thoughts travelled.  
  
He took a deep breath, then another, allowing his heart rate to slow, then outstretched his arms with a giant, crinkly eyed smile, “Lemme hold him, Yong.”  
  
~~~  
  
Johnny thinks back to the conversation they had earlier at dinner.  
  
Taeyong had made all Donghyuck’s favorites- pork belly (extra crispy), mashed potatoes, kimchi, even macarons from a nearby bakery.  
  
Taeyong looked on worriedly as Donghyuck barely picked at his food, “You feeling okay, sweetie?”  
  
“Yeah. ‘M fine.”  
  
“I got your tie and your suit all ready for tomorrow! Me and your dad will be sure to get lots of pictures for you.” Taeyong smiled, but Donghyuck’s returning one didn’t meet his eyes.  
  
“Sure, sounds great.” He stuffed a few pieces of pork belly in his mouth, “Dad, can I be excused?”  
  
Johnny gave his hand a small squeeze, “Yeah, go on.” He smiled warmly, “It’s okay to be nervous about tomorrow, you know that, right? We’re proud of you, Hyuckie.”  
  
Donghyuck pulled his hand away and muttered, “Sure. Thanks, dad.”  
  
~~~~  
  
Kenta paws at the door, ready to come in. He pads back inside, and Johnny leans down eye level with him speaking sternly, “No more barking, mister. We have a big day tomorrow, okay?” Kenta licks his face.  
  
Johnny flicks off the kitchen light and heads back down the hallway. He sees light coming from beneath his son’s doorway, unsurprising, and gives a small tap.  
“Hyuck? You awake?”  
  
He waits a few seconds for a response before knocking once more.  
  
“Hyuckie?” Assuming he fell asleep with the television on again, he quietly turns the knob to his room. Donghyuck’s room is bathed in the kaleidoscopic colors coming from the abandoned video game on his screen. Johnny makes to turn off the awful wailing noises coming from the main menu but catches an odd shape in the corner of his eyes- an empty bed. His son’s empty bed. Donghyuck is not in his room. It takes Johnny a second to process this, to fully comprehend he isn’t just hiding under his bed, or in the closet (he checks). He sprints to the bathroom and throws open the door, his heart in his throat. Empty. He checks their guest bedroom, the living room, and the backyard before trying to his cell phone (which goes to voicemail).  
  
“ _HYUCK_ , this is your dad. Where are you? Call me back, NOW.” He throws his phone. “Shit.”  
  
~~  
  
What’s worse than waking a sleeping Taeyong? Probably having to tell him his kid is missing. Johnny pinches the bridge of his nose where a headache is forming before giving Taeyong a hard shove, “Hey, babe, wake up.”  
  
“Hrmph.” Taeyong mutters as he throws the covers over his head.  
  
Johnny sighs and pulls the comforter off his fully grow man child of a husband, “Yong, seriously, wake up.”  
  
“Jerk yourself off, babe.”  
  
“Oh my god, _Taeyong_ ,” he shoves a bit harder, “It’s Donghyuck, he’s missing.”  
  
Taeyong’s eyes fly open, “WHAT!?” He kicks Johnny in the side, hard, “You couldn’t start with that!?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck sneaks out, cries a lot, and kisses his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get up!! i'm gonna try updating the rest of the chapters a little quicker ;;; please enjoy : - )

Chapter 2  
  
_Bang!_  
  
Shit, Donghyuck knows he’s fucked. He clumsily climbs to his feet, cursing the recycling bin for being right next to his window. He hears Kenta barking from inside the house, and bolts around front, pulse beating like a drum.  
  
He sees Mark’s beat up Honda waiting a few houses down, idling under a street light. Donghyuck breaks out in a sprint towards the vehicle, sliding into the passenger seat repeating, “Go, go, go, go!” His eyes flicking back over his shoulder to the house where he sees a light turn on.  
  
“I’m dead,” Donghyuck slumps down in his seat.  
  
Mark looks over, a slight smile tugging at his lips, “Seatbelt first, please.”  
  
Donghyuck sticks his tongue out, slumping lower. He doesn’t let Mark see him slowly clicking the seatbelt around him.  
  
“So, what was the code red emergency that couldn’t possibly wait again?” Mark asks, a tone of concern coloring his voice.  
  
Donghyuck lets out a long, exasperated sigh, “Can we please not talk about it right now? I’m sensitive.” Donghyuck pouts, doing his best to lean his head on Mark’s shoulder despite the center console blocking them- nothing could block Donghyuck’s cuddles.  
  
Mark rolls his eyes, putting the car in drive as he cards a hand through his boyfriend’s caramel locks, “Baby, it’s almost 2am and we have to be at the convention center in exactly seven hours.” He feels Donghyuck stiffen a bit, “I’m gonna need you to talk to me or we’re both going to walk across that stage as zombies.”  
  
He pulls the car into a familiar parking lot and places the car in park, poking his boyfriend’s cheek, “And you’ll have bags under your eyes in all the photos!” He gasps, “The travesty!”  
  
Donghyuck swats away his hand, “Please, you know my skin would never betray me like that.”  
  
His phone buzzes in his pocket, and they both jump.  
He pulls it out, puts the phone on silent, and throws it in the backseat.  
  
Mark frowns, “Okay Hyuck, what’s going on? Did you and your dads get into it?”  
  
He looks out the window, noting the elementary school parking lot bathed in streetlights. “Do you remember the day I decided to become a writer?”  
  
~~~  
  
Donghyuck had always, always looked up to his dads. When he was in elementary school they had Career Day, where parents could come in and talk to the class about jobs and whatnot.  
“Please, daddy! Please! You gotta come!” Donghycuck bounced around the kitchen excitedly.  
  
Johnny smiled, his eyes crinkling, “Of course, Hyuckie! I’ll even bring one of my novels, how about that?”  
  
“Dad, do you wanna come watch?” Donghyuck pulled at Taeyong’s shirtsleeve.  
  
“Oh, I’d love to sweetie, but I’m working a very long shift at the hospital that day.” He kissed the top of his son’s head, “But you tell me all about it when I get home, okay?”  
Donghyuck deflated, pouting, “Fiiiine.”  
  
Career day came and Donghyuck remembered pulling up to his school that morning, bubbling over with excitement. “I can’t wait for you to meet my teacher. And Jaemin can finally stop calling me a liar,” he huffed.  
  
Johnny parked the car, and Donghyuck bound out hurriedly, “Easy, kiddo!” He chuckled. It was the first time Donghyuck had seen the reporters; they ran up into his dad’s face, cameras flashing brightly.  
  
“Mr. Seo, when is your next novel coming out?” Someone shouted.  
  
“Mr. Seo, how did you come up with the concept of your first best-seller?” Another disembodied voice.  
  
“Mr. Seo-”  
_Flash. Flash. Flash._  
  
Donghyuck felt a firm hand grip his as he was pulled through the crowd. His dad looked down and mouthed, “I’m sorry.”  
  
Yet, Donghyuck could not understand why. His dad was famous. So much more famous than he had ever been allowed to know before this moment, and he had never felt more proud. This was his dad, and he wanted to be just like him.  
  
~~~  
  
Mark watches his boyfriend carefully, “Of course I remember. You came running up to me after class starry-eyed and rambling.”  
  
Donghyuck laughs, “Me? Ramble?” He pulls absentmindedly at a string unfurling from his sweater, “You’re one to talk, Mark Lee.”  
  
Mark flicks his ear, “Who came to pick you up in the middle of the night again?”  
  
“You just wanted an excuse to make out in the backseat,” Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows, puckering his lips.  
  
Mark’s face reddens, “N-no,” but he’s caught glancing down at his boyfriend’s lips.  
  
Donghyuck throws his head back, cackling, “You’re too easy.” Donghyuck places a soft, warm kiss on Mark’s cheek.  
  
Mark pushes away images of Donghyuck’s lips and soft skin, “But seriously, Hyuck, what’s going on?” He sees Donghyuck visibly deflate and curl up in the passenger seat.  
  
“They rejected me, Mark.” He says, in the smallest voice Mark has ever heard. Donghyuck pulls the crumpled up piece of paper out of his back pocket, “I didn’t get in.”  
  
~~~  
  
Donghyuck slammed down a stack of papers, fresh off the printer, smiling proudly, “I finished it!”  
  
Johnny turned from his laptop, and examined the thick pile his son had plopped onto his desk, “Finished what, kiddo?”  
  
“My first novel!” He beamed, his smile brightening the dull office, “I’ve been working on it all summer break.”  
  
Johnny felt his heart swell with pride, “Hyuckie! Oh, come here!” Johnny opened his arms wide and ushered his son in for a crushing bear hug, “I’m so proud of you. Can I read it?”  
  
Donghyuck’s cheeks flushed, “Y-yeah! Of course, but it’s probably not that good compared to your writing.” He peeked over his dad’s shoulder to see a word document, his next novel already in the making.  
  
Johnny took his son’s chin in his hand and lifted his face, making eye contact, “Hey. Don’t ever let me hear you talk like that, okay? You are so incredibly talented, and I’m so excited to see where your writing takes you.” He smiled, eyes crinkling, and placed a kiss on Donghyuck’s cheek.  
  
Donghyuck took a deep breath and held out his pinky finger.  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow in confusion, but followed his son’s lead and held up his own pinky, “What’s this for?”  
  
Donghyuck linked their pinkies, “I promise, I’m going to be the next big author. I’ll carry on the Seo name, and get on the best-seller list, just like you. I’m gonna get into your old college, and then I’m gonna get my first novel published before I turn 20! I pinky promise, daddy.”  
  
Johnny felt tears collecting in the corners of his eyes, and squeezed his sons pinky back, kissing the interlocked fingers, “Okay, Hyuckie. I believe in you.”  
  
~~~  
  
Mark takes the paper and scans over it before throwing his arms around his boyfriend, “Oh, baby. I’m so sorry.”  
  
Donghyuck lets himself cry, only a little bit, sniffing loudly in the silence of Mark’s car. “What am I gonna tell him? How do I tell him? That his own son was too stupid to get into his alma mater?”  
  
“Hey, Hyuck- No, you can’t think like that,” Mark rubs soothing circles into his back, “Johnny loves you. They both love you so much, you know that.”  
  
Donghyuck will not keep crying, “I know. I know. But I promised him, babe. It’s been my dream since fucking middle school.” He feels a lump forming in his throat. He will not cry.  
  
-  
  
Mark feels his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket, hoping the noise didn’t wake Donghyuck. They had climbed into the back seat for comfort, and cuddling, purposes and Donghyuck had passed out after a long, long cry. His boyfriend is curled up in his lap, face nuzzled into his chest; Mark can still feel the dampness on his shirt where Donghyuck’s tears had soaked through. Gingerly, he slips his hand out from his boyfriend’s vice like grip, and checks his phone.  
  
_From: Taeyong Seo_  
  
I know he’s with you. Just let me know he’s safe.  
  
Mark stares at the message, hand hovering over the keyboard. He looks at his boyfriend’s sleeping figure, notes the way his eyelashes cast shadows onto his cheeks. Donghyuck makes a tiny wimper, nuzzling himself impossibly closer to Mark’s body. He reaches out and tucks a stray lock of particularly curly hair back behind his ear, and sighs.  
  
_To: Taeyong Seo  
yes sir he’s fine. i’ve got him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyuck just loves his dad okay?  
> come find me on twt @cbangchans if u wanna discuss johnhyuck or nct in general!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny has a Dad Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live!!!! i'm so So Sorry it took me Forever to update ;w; this should have one more chapter and possibly an epilogue??? thank u for being patient!

Taeyong exhales deeply, carding his hand through his pink locks, “I got ahold of Mark, they’re together.”  
  
Johnny lets out a long sigh, “Well at least we know he’s safe.” He pats the spot on the couch next to him, “Come here, please. You’re like a tiny rubber band that’s about to snap.”  
  
“Well excuse me for _worrying_ ,” Taeyong plops down next to him as Johnny positions his husband between his legs, facing forward.  
  
He massages Taeyong’s shoulders, lightly chuckling into his ear, “Hey, I was worried too. Still am, frankly. Why are we not telling Mark to bring him home?”  
  
Taeyong lays his head back against Johnny’s chest so he can look him in the eyes, “Because he is obviously upset, and I trust Mark to take care of him.” He pulls his phone out and pulls up an app, shoving it in Johnny’s face, “Plus, I have that Find My Friends App set to Mark’s phone- they’re not far.”  
  
Johnny’s jaw drops, grabbing the phone, “How the Hell did you get our son’s boyfriend on Find My Friend? And how am I just finding out about this?”  
  
“I have connections,” he answers mysteriously.  
  
Johnny rolls his eyes, “Mark’s mom?”  
  
“Hmmm, don’t know her,” he smirks, snatching his phone back.  
  
Taeyong gets up from the couch and plants a small kiss on Johnny’s head, “I’m gonna make coffee.”  
  
Johnny hums in response, thinking back on the conversation he’d had with Donghyuck at dinner, the rejected phone call, anything that could piece together his son’s behavior. His eyes absentmindedly skim the bookshelf where they display most of his novels, and the hefty collection of books him and Donghyuck have created over the years.  
  
His stomach drops, “Yong, do you think I did something to upset him?”  
  
~~~  
  
He studied the paper carefully, marking each mistake with swift red ink and a furrowed brow. Donghyuck sat in the oversized chair a few feet away from his dad’s desk, fidgeting restlessly. Not sensing how much time had passed, Johnny made his way through the paper without looking up. Donghyuck cleared his throat, bringing Johnny back to reality.  
  
“So, uh-” he began, “What do you think?”  
  
He set down the pen, swivelling in his chair to face his son. “I’m not quite done with it yet, but I think you can do a lot better, Hyuckie.”  
  
Donghyuck’s face fell, “Oh.”  
  
“These are the SAT’s, sweetie. I’m only being hard on you because I care.” He reached out and placed his hand on Donghyuck’s knee, “You’ve got to focus more on word choice and sentence structure, okay?” He turned back around before his son could respond. “I’ve marked up most of the obvious edits to make, and a few grammar suggestions for you.” He shuffled the papers into a pile and stood from his desk.  
  
His son stood abruptly, sensing he was being told to exit the office, “Right. Thanks, dad.”  
  
Johnny smiled, planting a small peck on Donghyuck’s head as he handed him the essay, “Let’s see those revisions tomorrow, yeah?”  
  
Donghyuck gave a small smile in return, “Sure, dad.”  
  
~~~  
  
Johnny is an ugly crier. He has snot dripping from his nostril and his eyes are scrunched up in a way similar to a sneeze while tears fall down his face. He gets the hiccups when it’s really bad, and finds himself hiccupping into his husband’s chest, snotting all over a silk nightgown he’d gotten as an anniversary gift a few years back.  
  
Taeyong knows it’s best to let him cry it out before attempting any kind of speech, so he rubs soft circles on Johnny’s back, making small soothing noises. Despite his size, Johnny is curled up into a ball in Taeyong’s lap, and Taeyong does his best to wrap his arms around his broad shoulders.  
  
After a few more minutes of hiccups and sobs, Johnny manages to catch his breath enough to blow his nose, and allow Taeyong to wipe his eyes. His face is a deep red and his poor eyes are all puffy; Taeyong’s heart aches at the sight.  
  
He strokes Johnny’s face lightly, “Would you like to talk now, baby?”  
  
“Am I a bad dad, Yongie?” Johnny looks him in the eyes and tears are collecting in the corners once more.  
  
“Hey, hey,” Taeyong cups his face, “Absolutely not. Fuck no. Why would you think that?”  
  
Johnny rubs at his eyes, “I was so hard on him, on his writing. I got so caught up in the idea of him wanting to be a writer, like me, that I put all this pressure on him.” He lets out a sigh, “I acted like a fucking editor instead of a dad half the time.”  
  
Taeyong nods, “It wasn’t like you were forcing it on him, babe. He looked up to you, and asked for your advice. He still does.”  
  
Johnny gets up from Taeyong’s lap and stands “But what if I pushed him too hard? All those practice essays and writing clubs? All that talk about getting into UTCU? What if I pushed him away, Yong?”  
  
Taeyong stands up to face his husband and pulls him in for a kiss. He wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck and pulls away slightly, their mouths still touching. “You’re his hero, Johnny,” Taeyong whispers before closing the gap once more.  
  
~~~  
  
“Johnny, you’re not allowed to stand up in the tent or it’s going to fall over.”  
  
“Well! That’s very rude of you, Taeyong,” Johnny flicked his husband’s ear lightly.  
  
Donghyuck giggled loudly between them, “Dad, he’s right. You’re as tall as the trees!”  
  
Taeyong snorted out a laugh and kissed his son on the cheek, “That he is, sweetie.”  
  
Johnny huffed indignantly, “I did not come to this birthday party to be mocked, you know.” He poked Donghyuck lightly in the ribs making him erupt in a fit of giggles.  
  
The three of them were camped out in the Seo’s backyard for Donghyuck’s sixth birthday, a special treat the young boy had been asking for. They’d spent most of the evening trying to get the tent propped up, followed by birthday cake and a water gun fight.  
  
“Is it time?” Donghyuck asked once more.  
  
Taeyong brought out his phone, illuminating his face with the time, “Oh, 11:59! Come on, we better hurry.”  
  
The little family scurried out of their tent quickly, Johnny taking extra caution not to take the entire tent down with him. They sat on the grass, Donghyuck in Taeyong’s lap with his favorite blanket.  
  
“Okay, now if you see a shooting star make a wish!” Taeyong ruffled his son’s hair.  
  
Johnny checked the time, “Midnight! Happy birthday Hyuckie!”  
  
They all turned their heads upward towards the sky, a collection of twinkling lights and the moon shining brightly overhead. Suddenly, a shooting star zoomed through the sky, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
“I saw it, I saw it!” Donghyuck squealed. He shut his eyes tightly in concentration, silent for a few moments. “I made my wish you guys!”  
  
Johnny titled his head curiously, “Oh, yeah? What did you wish for?”  
  
Donghyuck grinned wide and pointed at his dad, “To be like you when I’m all grown up!”  
  
~~~  
  
It is nearly six am and Johnny is half asleep, slumped on the couch. He keeps checking his phone as if it will magically tell him some new information, but it remains dormant. A light passes by the front of their house, and Johnny is about to close his eyes once more when he notices the light is still there- headlights. Someone’s headlights are outside their house.  
  
“Taeyong!” Johnny shouts, rising from the couch.  
  
He hears the unmistakable sound of a dish breaking in the kitchen as Taeyong comes running into the living room, “What happened?”  
  
Taeyong notices the lights flooding the front windows and heads for the door, Johnny following. They open the door and see Mark’s car, Mark’s beat up old car, idling outside. And they see Mark helping Donghyuck out of the backseat. Donghyuck takes Mark’s hand and he looks up at his parents, giving them a small wave.  
  
He’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cries t-minus 4 days until i see nct 127 in concert;;;;

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i hope u liked it!! i love the idea of doting yong mother (where is the lie)


End file.
